1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a control system for operating a refrigerator ice/water dispenser.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Door mounted ice/water dispensing systems are widely known in the art of refrigerators. Depending upon a particular refrigerator model, the dispensing systems are available with a variety of options. For example, top mount and bottom mount refrigerators typically only include a water dispensing option, while side-by-side models include both water and ice dispensing options. Ice dispensing may also include options for dispensing crushed and/or cubed ice. In most instances, the dispensing system will generally include a switch that is activated by a glass or other beverage holder to initiate dispensing either water or ice.
Regardless of the particular dispensing system employed, non-intentional dispensing is highly undesirable. More specifically, it is highly undesirable for the dispensing system to begin releasing ice and or water without any user input as non-intentional dispensing of ice and/or water creates a mess for the consumer and may damage certain kitchen floor surfaces. An electrical short circuit, electronic or other component failure could potentially activate the dispensing system without activation of the switch.
In order to address this problem, manufacturers have developed various circuits that attempt to minimize the likelihood of a non-intentional dispensing event. One example of such an effort can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,233 directed to a motor control circuit for an ice dispensing system. The disclosed motor control routes current to a motor actuator through a dispensing actuation switch. While effective at reducing the risk of a non-intentional dispensing event, a ground short in any one of a number of locations in the motor control, circuit will activate a dispensing motor, causing ice to be released regardless of consumer demand. In addition, the system requires periodic cessation of power to the dispenser to check the position of the dispensing actuation switch. This requirement adds unnecessary complexity to the motor control.
Based on the above, despite the existence of dispensing control systems in the prior art, there still exists a need for a more advanced ice/water dispensing control system. More specifically, there exists a need for a dispensing control system that incorporates fail safe systems to more effectively minimize any potential non-intentional dispensing event.